Gallactik footballMice4
by liberty2100
Summary: Et voici la suite ! bonne lecture !


***

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où Arch faisait une sélection pour trouver un remplacent dans l'équipe :

- Je préfère prendre mes précautions ! En avait t'il dit. Donc il débuta. Lui et Clamp faisaient passer les jeunes, qui avait tous la pêche et qui se donnaient à 100%, les uns après les autres. Soudain, une jeune fille entra. Une fille, cette fille : Tran ne la lâcha du regard une minute.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'une autre fille si vite !!! Sortit Leigh pour rigoler.

- Leigh …commença Tran.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'y a ? demanda l'attaquant qui commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant la tête de son ami.

- Mais je l'a connaît !!! cria-t-il. C'est une blague !!!! Il se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Tout l'équipe le suivi. La jeune fille était de dos.

- Excuses moi ? lui demanda Tran pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle le fit.

- ANNA ??? demanda Tran.

Tout le monde avait des points d'interrogations sur la tête, d'abord parce que ça faisait 2 semaines qu'on l'a cherchait partout et qu'elle demeurait invisible et ensuite parce qu'elle était devenue m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e !!!!! Ces cheveux teint en roux avec des mèches brunes, ces yeux qui étaient devenus d'un vert éclatant, son sourire (plus d'appareil dentaire).Elle était tellement belle que Meï en était presque jalouse.

- Anna ? répéta Tran.

- Tran, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?...

- Dit pas de conneries !!!! Et viens là !!! Il lui fit un câlin digne de ce nom.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Bah, je viens passer l'audition.

- Sérieux ? Tran avait retrouvé une pêche qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Anna Carolyn ? Appela Arch.

- C'est à moi ! dit-elle. Tran lui fit un bisou sur la main.

- Tu vas y arrivé j'en suis certains.

- Merci. Elle entra dans le terrain. Toute l'équipe qui était restée bouche bais, un instant rejoignit Tran pour regarder comment elle se débrouillait au football.

On lui présenta un ballon. C'était d'abord le test de l'attaque. Il apparu ensuite sur le terrain une dizaine de défenseurs.

- Il est sévère ! dit Tran.

- Si elle aussi doué que toi, Tran, ça ne devrait pas être un gros problème. En effet, on aurait dit qu'Arch avait un détecteur de talent dans le cerveau.

Anna ferma les yeux un instant. Puis les rouvrit. Elle commença à courir avec le ballon et sans peine, sans utiliser le souffle, « ce que d'autre ferait déjà ! » en avait dit Arch, elle fit des ponts, esquives, fîntes, acrobaties en tout genres, Anna passa sans la moindre difficulté. En arrivant prés des cages, elle sauta haut en l'air grâce au souffle avec le ballon dans ses pieds et fit une retournée d'en haut qui permit à la balle de finir au fond. Elle retomba sur ses « pattes » notamment sur son genou gauche après un triple salto arrière et se releva. Elle réussit toutes les épreuves avec la même facilité, sans même parfois utilisé le souffle. En tout et pour tout, elle eu un moyenne de 18.3 : Du jamais vu ! Personne ni avant, ni après n'avait fait le poids durant l'épreuve.

- Elle a eu la même note en bio ! Ria Tran avant de la rejoindre.

- c'est une blague ? demanda Meï.

- Je crois bien que cette fille est beaucoup plus douée qu'on peut le croire, dit Rocket.

- Oui, dit Tia, je suis d'accord !

- Bien, merci à tous d'être venu, je tiens à vous dire que vous avez tous beaucoup de talent et que vous méritez tous, et j'ai bien dit tous, un avenir dans le galactique football mais un seul de vous est sélectionner ce soir. Pour les autres ne vous décourager surtout pas, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la photo de celui ou celle qui sera le 8e joueur des snokids. La mère d'Anna accourue.

- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu !!! Comment tu t'es débrouillée ? Ensuite la photo d'Anna apparue. Bien apparemment !!! Je suis fière de toi ! Tran accouru à son tour et pris Anna dans ses bras sans même voir sa mère à côté.

- T'a réussi !!! Il se rendit compte de ça juste après.

- Tran, maman, maman, Tran. Présenta donc la new snokids.

- C'est donc vous le petit ami de ma fille, dit-elle. Anna voulue ouvrir la bouche mais y'avait pas moyen.

- Oui ! répondit Tran avec courage. De nouveau, pas moyen.

- Vous avez l'intention de l'honorer ? demanda t'elle.

- De l'honorer ? répéta le défenseur qui n'avait pas compris.

- De la marier !

- Maman !!! Finit-elle par riposter.

- D'accord, d'accord ! C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Dit la mère.

- Moi de même ! répondit le défenseur. Puis elle s'en alla.

- Tu as dit à ma mère que tu étais mon petit ami ! dit Anna.

- Oui.

- Sauf que je t'ai fait du mal et que…

- Oublies ça !!! ordonna le défenseur. Oublies !!!

- Mais…

- Non !

- Et…

- Stop !!!

- Mais je veux être sur que tu ne m'en veuilles plus. Dit Anna. Tran soupira.

- Tu veux que je te montre que je ne t'en veux plus, c'est ça ? Elle hocha la tête. Tran se saisit de sa taille et l'embrassa ;

- Alors c'est convaincant ou pas ? demanda t'il.

- Oui, ça l'est je crois !

- Tu crois ?

- Bah Tran, il attaque, il a eu la fille, la mère, le tout dans la même soirée ! dit Leigh. Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf D-jock qui avait un peu la tête ailleurs.

- Bah, pourquoi tu ne rigoles pas la tarlouse ? Commença-t-il en s'adressant au roux.

- Quoi ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? Protesta l'autre. Et c'était repartit.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tout les deux !!! dit Tia.

- Je crois que si. dit Meï qui ne cherchait même plus à calmer son petit ami.

- Toi !!! T'es qu'un crétin ! Envoya le roux.

- Va te faire voir !!! répondit le blond. Rocket intervint.

- Bon bah, sa va tout les deux maintenant !

- C'est lui qui cherche à chaque fois !!! Défendu le roux.

- Arrêtes de pleurnicher !!!

- Fermes-la !!!

- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ça ne colle pas entre vous !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois, hum ? Il faut trouver une solution où c'est moi qui vais faire un malheur !!! Arrangez vous, bon sang !!! lança Arch. Vous deux dans mon bureau, demain à la 1e heure, compris ? Ils hochèrent tout les deux la tête. Le silence s'était installé dans toute la salle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Anna. Et aussitôt retourné, en chuchotant les 2 guignols recommencèrent. Arch s'arrêta et sans se retourner ajouta :

- Ne jouez surtout pas avec mes nerfs que vous risqueriez de le regretter !

- Bonjour, Messieurs Arch. Dit la jeune Anna alors qu'il arrivait.

- Bonjour Anna, nous sommes, tous surpris de ta performance.

- Je suis née avec un ballon dans les pieds : Jouer au foot et étudier, c'est les deux choses que je sache réellement faire.

- Oui ça se voit, est ce que tu sais que tu vas maintenant suivre une formation pour devenir joueuse professionnelle ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais aussi ce qui l'en coûte ?

- Travail, temps libre, travail, loisirs et travail.

- Je vois que Tran t'a mise au courant. Elle hocha la tête.

- Alors bienvenue dans l'équipe des snokids ! Toute l'équipe le rejoint et tout le monde lui souhaita la bienvenue.

Quelques jours tard :

- Bon tout le monde s'assoit ! ordonna Arch.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Continua-t-il. Je commence par laquelle. Il avait déclenché un véritable débat politique.

- La bonne ! dit Leigh.

- Mais non ! dit les deux jeunes filles. Tout le monde parlait en même temps sauf Anna.

- Anna ? demanda Arch. Par laquelle je commence ?

- La bonne ! dit Leigh.

- Leigh !!! cria Arch.

- Pardon.

- Alors ?

- La mauvaise, messieurs.

- D'accord. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que pendant 2 semaines, vous allez subir un stage de Spécial intensif-coaching présidé par… moi. Tout le monde soupira et poussa des cris de douleur.

- On va mourir les gens, dit Aïto, qui avait les yeux fermés. Même Leigh qui était nouveau soupirait.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Anna paniqué par la réaction de tout le monde.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui répondu Meï.

- Et c'est quoi la bonne, m'sieurs ? demanda Tia.

- Devinez !

- Finalement vous l'avez annulé parce que vous ne savez où nous loger ! dit Tran. Leigh explosa de rire.

- Justement parlons-en du logement. Dit Arch.

- Akilian. dit Tia.

- Non.

- Sur la planète des shadows ! Sortit Leigh.

- Tu ne peux pas la fermer, un peu ? Sorti le roux.

- Oh pardon ! Sa majesté ne voulait pas en entendre parler !

- Taisez-vous tout les deux !!! lança Arch. Alors ?

- Oh, j'ai oublié d'appeler ma cousine ! Fallait qu'elle me dise comment s'est passé son séjour à Disney. Dit Anna.

- A Disney ! Oh la chance ! dit Meï.

- Tu m'étonne. Arch la regardait.  
- Non ? dit-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Arch hocha la tête.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire languir, vous avez 3 semaines offertes par Galactique Disney World ! Et tout le monde sauta de joie.

- Et attendez si on a 2 semaines d'entraînement et qu'on a 3 semaines là-bas ça veut dire …Commença Tran.

- Que vous avez une semaine de vacances pour visiter les 2 parcs. Compléta Arch. Le tout est de savoir si cette semaine, vous la faite avant ou après l'entraînement. Pour une fois tout le monde était d'accord, le meilleur pour la fin.

- Vous serai là, messieurs ? demanda Anna.

- Le grand fêtard que je suis ne peut pas manquer une occasion telle, de s'amuser ! N'est ce pas Clamp ?

- Ouais ! Vive Disney World ! cria celui-ci qui avait déjà la casquette et tout les accessoires complet de Disney.

- Vive Disney World ! Répéta en ensemble l'équipe qui ensuite poussa des cris de joie.

- Un peu de musique ! dit Leigh, qui mit Freeze de T-Pain et Chris Brown. Tout le monde dansait. Même Anna se défoula. Elle dansait avec Leigh et Aïto, May dansait avec Rocket, Tia avec D-jock et Tran avec Dame Simbaï. Leigh avait réussi à faire une mini party.

- Messieurs, se précipita Anna soudainement, ma mère arrive, elle vient de m'envoyer un message.

- Et alors ?

- Elle est paranoïaque !

- Je vois… va danser ! ordonna-t-il.

- Mais …

- Leigh !! Appela-t-il.

- Oui ! Il arriva en dansant.

- Prend cette jeune fille et qu'elle s'amuse le plus possible !

- Chef, Oui Chef ! répondit t'il avec le salut militaire.

- Allez ! Il prit celle-ci par le poignet. Maintenant le rond ! Tout le monde autour de moi ! Ils s'exécutèrent. Il se mit à danser au milieu. Tout le monde cria quand il fit le « moonwalk ».

- A toi ! dit-il. Il mit Anna au milieu.

- Non ! dit-elle. Elle fit encourager par tout le monde, elle ne put que céder. Elle dansa et mis Meï au milieu, c'était comme un jeu.

- Bonjour. Dit la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour. Répondit Arch.

- Je viens donner les livres d'Anna.

- Faites donc !

- Il y a du bruit, comment Anna peut travailler dans ses conditions ?

- Elle ne travaille pas.

- Que fait t'elle alors ?

- Elle danse. Arch vit la surprise dans ses yeux.

- C'est une blague ?

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Arch se décala et la dame vit sa fille danser et se lâcher. On entendit leurs cris, c'était autour de Rocket.

- Et le capitaine de l'équipe ! cria Leigh.

- Montres-nous comment dansent les capitaines !!! Dit Tia. Rocket dansait bien, d'ailleurs le voir comme ça s'était plaisant pour sa petite amie.

- Elle s'amuse bien. Dit sa mère, tant mieux, elle m'a dit que les entraînements sont vraiment lourds.

- Oui, mais elle s'en ai bien sortit. Il eu d'autres cris, c'était au tour de Tran.

- Je suis tellement fière d'elle. J'ai réussi à en faire d'elle une jeune fille même sans père.

- Oui. Je vous félicite.

- Merci. Bon je vais y allée. Elle posa les livres sur le côté. Au revoir.

- A bientôt. D'autres, c'était au tour de Tia.

Elle commençait à partir puis se retourna et revint en courant.

- Je pense que j'ai l'air un peu entreprenante mais… accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ?

- Euh … Et bien…Pourquoi pas ? Répondu Arch.

- Je vous appellerais pour fixer la date.

- Très bien. Et là d'Aïto.

- Au revoir. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Au revoir ! Elle s'en alla.

***

- Dis ! On m'a toujours pas dis ce que c'était le spécial entraînement je sais plus quoi, là ? dit Anna.

- Euh… Je t'expliquerai plus tard…dit Tran. Euh… Anna ?

- Oui.

- Je veux que tu sois franche avec moi. Promet le moi.

- D'accord.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis dans la neige l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- Où était tu passé, purée ?! On sentait la frustration de Tran dans sa voix. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc, j'étais mort d'inquiétude et …Anna ne refait plus jamais ça !

- Tu sais Tran même si tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé, et bah je te l'aurais dit quand même.

- Je t'écoute.

- Après notre baiser, je me suis fait disons… attaqué par des personnes masquées…

- Tu t'ai fait agresser et t'as rien dit à personne, t'as pas porté plainte, rien !!!

- Laisse moi finir …Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, ils m'enfonçaient une grosse seringue dans le bras, heureusement que j'étais sonné ! Et ils m'ont laissé là. Je me sentais toute faible.

- Ils t'ont enfoncé une seringue dans le bras…répéta Tran en chuchotant.

- Oui ensuite pendant les 2 semaines de mon absence, elle m'a appris comment contrôler mon deuxième fluide et elle m'a dit que ceux qui m'avait agressé… Ils ne leurs manquaient plus que 2 fluides dans leurs collection.

- Qui ?

Tran avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Elle s'appelle Mélanie …Tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas ? demanda Anna.

- Au contraire, ce que tu viens de raconter est tout ce qu'il y a de plus censé. Viens !!!

Tran se mit à courir en tirant la new snokids derrière lui.

- Pas si vite !!! cria-t-elle.

- M'sieurs !!! M'sieurs !!! Il cria tellement fort que tout Akilian trembla.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sortit-il de sa chambre paniqué.

- M'sieurs ! Où est Leigh ? Leigh !!! cria-t-il.

- Aurait tu la bonté de te calmer et de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!! dit Arch qui avait eu peur. Leigh qui avait entendu les cris de Tran, arriva en courant et manqua de faire une très belle chute à classer dans les anales.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Toute l'équipe ainsi que Clamp et Dame Simbaï l'avait suivi.

- Calmes toi d'accord ?!! dit Arch, et parles !

- Vous vous souvenez quand Anna a disparu pendant 2 semaines…commença Tran.

- Oui et alors ? demanda Rocket.

- Et bien je vous avais raconté que l'on s'était embrassé et tout !!!

- C'est pour ça que t'a crié ?! demanda Leigh d'un ton ironique.

- Silence ! dit Arch pour la 1e fois alors que tout le monde parlait en même temps.

- Et bah, après Anna s'est fait agresser !

- T'as pas porté plainte ?! S'étonna Meï.

- Pourquoi t'a rien dit à personne ? demanda Tia. Tout le monde se remit à parler.

- Silence !!! ordonna Arch pour la deuxième fois. Ensuite ?

- Elle s'est fait soigné par Mélanie !

- Quelle Mélanie ? demanda Dame Simbaï.

- La même que celle que Mice a tenté de protéger. Elle lui a dit que les personnes qui l'ont attaqué n'avaient plus que 2 fluides sur les 5 à rechercher. Il eut un silence.

- Autrement dit ? demanda ensuite Leigh.

- Tu es en danger, Leigh et Mice aussi ! Vous êtes les deux derniers ! dit Tran.

- Il faut le prévenir M'sieurs ! dit D-jock.

- L'équipe des Shadows est elle aussi invité par Galactique Disney donc je préviendrai Artégore. Dit Arch.

- Je vais appeler mon père pour savoir ce qu'on peut faire. Rajouta-t-il.

- Anna, demain on fera des tests sur ton autre fluide, tu veux bien ? demanda Clamp.

- Oui d'accord.

- Bien que tout le monde retourne à ses activités, Clamp, dame Simbaï, dans mon bureau.

Le lendemain :

- T'inquiètes pas, Vanessa va bientôt arriver, elle vous protégera, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments.

- Merci, 'Pa ! dit D-jock à son père avec lequel il parlait grâce aux merveilles de la technologie. Quand est ce qu'on pourra se voir ? Je sais très occupé ces temps-ci mais…

- Oh, je trouverai bien reviens de Disney et on verra, d'accord D-jock ?

- Ok, Salut 'Pa !

- Au revoir D-jock. Il accouru :

- M'sieurs ! dit il. Alors que tout le monde était dans la salle : les sportifs et leurs parents.

- Oui, D-jock !

- Il faut faire comme ci, elle était dans notre équipe.

- Quand arrive t'elle ?

- Tout de suite, M'sieurs !

- Bien dés qu'elle arrive, on s'en va.

- Oh ma petite chérie ! fait bien attention à toi !

- Mais maman , c'est pas moi qu'ils cherchent, moi ils m'ont déjà eu ! dit Anna à sa mère.

- Et tu n'as rien dit à personne !!! rétorqua la mère. Anna soupira.

- Fais bien attention d'accord ? Avec toute cette histoire.

- Oui, papa. Répondu Meï à son père. Puis sa mère entra.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda t'elle.

- Non, dit May qui l'a serra dans ses bras.

- Ca fait du bien de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ! rétorqua t'elle Je peux te parler ? après ?

- Oui, répondit le père.

- Il est mignon ton entraîneur !

- Maman ! demanda Anna. Rassures moi, tu n'a quand même pas …

- Si pourquoi ?

- C'n'est pas vrai !

- En plus tu as vu comme il est musclé !

- Mais c'est un ancien joueur de football, c'est normal !

- Tu as vu comme il a des beaux yeux, t'a de la chance de le voir tout les jours !

- Oui surtout quand il est en colère ! dit Anna ironiquement en imitant sa mère.

- Attention il arrive. Fais bien attention à toi surtout ! Elle avait changé de conversation en un temps record.

- Mme Carolyn ? dit il.

- Oui, bonjour Arch.

- Bonjour, Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien merci.

- Je suis désolé que notre dîner n'est pas eu lieu. Il baisa sa main.

- Oh ! Mais vous êtes tout excusé ! Ce n'est pas grave ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Après vos vacances.

- Très bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

- Merci, vous aussi. Il s'en alla. C'est homme me fait perdre mes moyens.

- ouais bah j'avais remarqué, oui !!! rétorqua Anna.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis ? demanda la grand-mère de Leigh à Tia.

- Que ça coûtait 60 euro ! répondit celle-ci en riant.

- Tu es vraiment le fils de son père un petit voleur ! dit elle en riant.

- Bah faut bien gagner sa vie ! Se défendu Leigh. Se fut une explosion de rire des trois. Décidément avec Leigh on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

- Alors a tu trouvé des personnes aussi drôles que toi, mon petit ? demanda la grand-mère à son petit fils.

- Ouais, Tran et Aïto ! Ils sont trop forts !

- Tant mieux !

- Ils sont là !! dit D-jock

- Et Tran tu fais quoi mec ? demanda Leigh.

- Bah, je vais accueillir les invités ! répondit t'il. Leigh riait :

- T'a l'air d'une serveuse avec ton plateau à la main !!! lança-t-il.

- Merci beaucoup du compliment !!! Mort de Rire !!! Répondu Tran.

Il alla donc ouvrir la porte avec le plateau dans son autre main. Il ouvrit la porte et là, il laissa tomber son plateau sur le sol. C'était elle, la Vanessa en question ? Tran avait la bouche grande ouverte.


End file.
